


Never

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is through with JC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

JC's in Chris's bunk when he gets there. Chris sighs aloud, hands on his hips. "I thought we talked about this, man. Or did Justin kick you out already?"

JC gives him an injured look. "I never did anything with Justin," he says. When Chris opens his mouth to argue, he keeps going: "Never. Never never. I swear."

"That's," Chris says, and stops. JC's looking at him, confused, expectant, and Chris considers. "It's not enough, dude. It wasn't just him."

"It wasn't him at all."

Chris thinks some more. Then he points away from his bunk. "I don't care."


End file.
